


King of Hearts

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Maquis, Talent Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn falls to pieces. Why?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	King of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the notes at the end of the story.

Kathryn was bubbling with excitement.

She couldn't get there fast enough.

In their last data stream correspondence with Starfleet, it had been decided that the former Maquis would get full, unconditional pardons.

She almost ran to his quarters to share the news. When she got there, she overrode the door panel and she happily burst in with, "Chakotay, I have great-" and suddenly stopped in her tracks.

In front of her stood Chakotay and Seven, who had just freed themselves from a kiss. She felt her face go in shock and her mouth drop. In a second or two she realized she quickly had to maintain herself.

"Sorry. Excuse me," she managed to say and quickly left his quarters as swiftly as she had arrived.

Her face felt hot and Kathryn felt the bile rise in her tight, dry, throat. She didn't want to go to her quarters. She was not going to be a heartbroken teenager who flung herself on the bed. Instead, she went past it and entered the turbolift.

"Bridge."

Had he already forgotten her? Was what they had meaningless?

She leaned against the wall for support as it made itself short journey. Once she made it to the bridge she straightened up before the doors opened.

"Captain, I thought you were off-duty," Tuvok said.

"So were you," she crisply snapped as she went into the Ready Room.

Her face felt on fire and dread boiled in her esophagus. She turned right and went to the sink and ejected the contents of her stomach. Luckily, it was one shot.

Once she finished she rinsed her mouth and splashed some water on her face. She pat it dry, freshened her face, and took a seat at her desk. Kathryn turned on her desktop console and noticed her hands were shaking. She stood up and replicated some coffee and sat down on the couch with a PADD instead. It tasted bitter because of the previous vomit. She set it down with a huff.

'It's over. It's all over,' she thought.

She decided to get a start on the reports that were meant for tomorrow. However, she just glossed over it. She put a hand over her eyes, feeling the tears squeeze through her fingers.

Her mind said, 'So much for plenty of time. I just wasn't worth it. I wasn't worth it to Mark, either. I'm not worth anybody's time...or love.'

She felt the weight on the couch move and she couldn't bear to look at who it was. She froze. She thought she put a lock on the door. Apparently her nausea had overwhelmed her mind.

"Captain, you appear distressed," the cool Vulcan voice said. If she wasn't so hurt, she would have laughed at the obvious.

She didn't answer.

"I must ask what is the source of your distress," he said, pushing that she should talk.

She shook her head.

"May I get you a glass of water?"

She nodded. As he turned towards the replicator she hastily attempted to dry her eyes. He returned with the water and the door chimed just as the water pressed her lips and started drinking.

'Oh, god, no. Why is this happening? Send them away,' she thought.

"Enter," Tuvok stated as she continued to drink her water.

Shw swore in he mind, 'Goddamn it, Tuvok.'

Chakotay entered the Ready Room and said, "Captain?"

Captain. Because she's the captain. In a the Ready Room with her Vulcan lieutenant commander.

"I'm fine," she said.

She saw his look shift to Tuvok and back to her. Kathryn looked over Chakotay's shoulder. She couldn't look into his eyes.

"No, you're not," he said and approached the couch.

She was in hell. Dante would pity the circle she was in.

She put the glass of water to her lips while she calculated her next move. But when Chakotay stood next to her he took it away and set it on the coffee table.

"Has she said anything to you about why she's upset?"

"No, commander."

"Let me try," he said.

Tuvok nodded and stood up.

She looked at him with pleading eyes to stay but he left the Ready Room.

Kathryn looked down at her lap.

"The former Maquis on Voyager have all been pardoned."

"That's fantastic. We should tell them tomorrow."

"You can tell them."

"No, we'll tell them."

"Kathryn..."

"Please don't."

Her heartbeat could be felt throughout her body. She swore she could feel in the the cushions, too. She felt dizzy. It was too warm in here. There was a silence that lingered in the air. She placed her hands on her face. She felt him move her shoulders onto him and hold her against him. Her wall shattered and she broke out in sobs.

He stroked her back to calm her. "I didn't fully know how you felt about me, Kathryn. I do now. "

She couldn't respond.

"I'm actually very glad this happened. "

'He's glad I saw two of them together? Bastard.'

That made her feel worse and even her nasal floodgates was flowing as well. She was heaving and her stomach felt like it went through two hundred sit-ups. She felt ridiculous but she couldn't help it. He flipped an inner switch.

"No, no, no, no, no. Spirits. You don't understand. Seven and I are in a play for Talent Night. Neelix and the Doctor set it up."

"Don't..." she hiccupped in his arms, "lie...you'd never...do... Talent...Night."

"I'm not. You can verify it with them."

She kept hiccupping and sniffing.

He moved his arm and clicked on his combadge, "Chakotay to Neelix."

'Yes, commander?'

'What role am I in the Talent Night production?'

"The King of France, of course. Did you already forget?"

"No, no. I was just wondering of there was a name to go with it."

"No name that I know of on the program. Do you want the king to?"

"It's alright. I was just wondering because I was trying to research a time period in which the story may have occurred."

'I see, commander. Perhaps you can ask the Doctor. It was his idea.'

"Perhaps I will. Thanks Neelix. Chakotay out. Chakotay to the Doctor."

'Yes, commander?'

"Is there a name for my king in, 'Dangerous Beauty?'"

'No, there is not. The play is set it in sixteenth century, with King Henry III on the throne of France, if that helps. But there is no name in the play.'

"Alright."

The EMH continued, 'I know the kissing scene is awkward; it is supposed to be. She doesn't like the King...commander, do I hear sniffling?"

"I...had too much spicy food."

"Commander, I know you have been worried about the role. But Ensign Lewis could not do it and we are only a few days away. It is only two small scenes. I am just glad B'Elanna mentioned you had some acting experience. Don't try to back out by pretending to be sick. I will know, remember?'

"One production of Hamlet because of a lost bet hardly qualifies me for this role, Doctor."

'You are the best we have right now. Plus, this will get you out of Neelix hunting you down for Talent Night.'

"Good point. Thanks. Chakotay out."

She felt him shift to press the combadge off.

"See?" He said to her.

She didn't say anything. She had stopped sniffling but she didn't say anything.

"Hey, it's okay," he stopped stroking he back and lifted her chin up to look in her eyes and said, "I love you, too. Maybe we can be in a play and you can be my queen, yes?" Her face broke out into a smile.

"Want some coffee ice cream?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chakotay chuckled, "I guess that's a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, "Dangerous Beauty," is a movie from 1998 and is not a play. I am pretending it is. It's not a bad movie, in my opinion. I have a soft spot for Rufus Sewell (another swoon of mine). Seven would be in the courtesan role. Harry or the EMH will be Marco (ROFL).
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> Written 6/10-6/11/2020.


End file.
